The Deceptive Cynic
by extraordinaire
Summary: SasuSaku. AU. She’s the deceptive cynic; the pessimist who didn’t believe in love. He’s her savior; the one willing to change her mind.
1. Mr Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

_**Konoha News Journal**_

_Section 6__:  
_**Life & Love**

_Column 1__:_

_**The Love Doctor  
**__Sakura Haruno_

Believing In Love

Have you ever wondered what love is? Why would there be such a thing as love? Why does love always cause sadness and terror? Yes, all you people who doubt love and the powers of it are totally understandable. Sometimes love can be so hard to find, but that's only because you're in the dark.

To find love, to understand it, you must be willing to accept it. You must be willing to take the love you are offered when the time comes, for it could be your only time to receive such a gift.

Yes, love is a gift. A present given to others when they are sad and lonely. This gift doesn't come like others, wrapped in cheesy, colorful paper, having a bow as well as a card saying who it's from and who it's to. No, love is the kind of gift that is small and hinted. It doesn't have a card; it has signs.

These signs can be anywhere. They can be someone glancing at you for longer then they are supposed to, or even gossip. Yes, gossip, as untrue or fabricated as it is, is extremely useful with these signs, for it gets the news around.

When you find this love – and believe me, soon enough, you'll find it – you have to guard it with all your might. Yes, you've just given your heart away to the person you love, but you have someone else's as well – and that is much more valuable than yours.

For all who don't believe in the marvelous thing called love, just wait till it comes to you, and then you'll see how wonderful it is.

Soon enough you'll find yourself thinking about how you ever lived without it.

* * *

**The Deceptive Cynic**

**Chapter One:  
**_**Mr. Right**_

"God, I can't believe how amazing this stuff sells." My editor commented while probably reading some bills he received or something.

"Yeah," I drawled lazily since I really wanted to get out of this stupid office and go home, throw off these stupid heels and go out with Ino or something. Friday's are the worst of them all.

"Seriously, you have no idea how many girls will send in fan-mail to our newspaper saying how much your advice helped them and how inspiring they think you are. How do you do it?"

"Again I say, for what, the _thousandth_ time, I really don't know Kakashi." The grey-haired man's eye crinkled as he – so I imagined because of that mask – gave me an inquisitive look.

"Well, you have some astonishing talent. And I'm pretty sure you've never been in a serious relationship – you have worked here for three years now – so it's incredible that you can write about love and stuff."

"How do you know that I've never been in a relationship?" Now I was getting defensive – obviously. I mean, I could have a relationship! Do I really seem that anti-social to the opposite sex? I mean, yeah, I reject all guys that make moves and stuff, but who could blame me?

"Well, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I was just saying, you're a very cynical person." Kakashi explained.

"I'm _cynical_?"

"Yeah, you know, not believing something unless you have solid proof. You don't believe in love, which makes it even crazier that you could write this."

"All this crap that saps believe in is nothing but extending your imagination to the point that it's sickening, then writing painstakingly terrible shit about love-y dove-y things that make love-sick puppies feel all warm and fuzzy inside."

"And you're not one of those love-sick saps?"

"Of course not. Love is stupid."

"Stupid?"

"Yeah. It's stupid to wait around for some knight in shining armor to come because when he does, you just find out that he's some loser in tin foil."

"You know Sakura, I really don't understand you, like, whatsoever, but I've gotta say, hiring you was the best thing I ever did." Psh, of course it was.

"Is that why you've asked me to come into your office on this glorious Friday that I should be spending on my own personal leisure time right about now?" Yeah, I wasn't a Friday person. Heck, I wasn't an _any-day-of-the-week-that-I-have-to-work_ person.

"No, I actually just wanted to congratulate you on being an amazing writer and give you this bonus." My eyes lit up as I saw the yellow/orange/weird colored folder in Kakashi's hand. I always knew that I'd love this job when I got out of college!

"Ah! Thank you!" I cheered while clicking my feet together in excitement. I have some strange mood swings, but seriously now, two words.

_Extra. Money. _

Nuff said.

"Oh, you do have to go to a wedding tomorrow."

"Ugh, who this time?"

"A couple named Suigetsu and Karin. Here's all the information and I expect a full article that you'll fax to me by Sunday." I sighed, but took the manila folder in his extended hand.

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have a good weekend too."

Stupid Kakashi reminding me about my stupid job that also involves me spending time at _other_ peoples weddings while recording their _oh-so-wondrous_ love story full of hot passion and mystery.

Excuse me while I shoot myself.

* * *

"_Another_ wedding? What's this one about?" Ino asked while leaning back on the orange neon couch and flipping her golden locks.

"A couple with this girl who has like, orange-y red hair and a guy and they used to know each other as kids and were best friends. He confessed his _undying_ love to her in front of everyone at graduation and now they're getting married so they can_ complete the circle of their love_." I rolled my eyes while drawing my hands in a circle in the air at the words.

"Aw! That sounds so cute! Why can't a guy do that to me?" Ino asked while downing the rest of her martini and leaning her head back.

"Just go ask Kiba. I'm sure he'd do it for you." Ino's eyes became slightly glassy at my comment, and I'm pretty sure she only drank one of those alcoholic beverages. Although, I did get to this bar/club-thingy late.

"H-He, he broke up with me."

"Good."

"_What_?" Ino spat incredulously, real tears falling now.

"What _what_?"

"How could you just say '_good'_ when my boyfriend of two months – yeah, _two_ _months_ – broke up with me?"

"Because you're a beautiful girl who is perfectly fine without that dirt bag. We're women and we don't need stupid men telling us what we should and shouldn't do."

"I need a man, okay?" Seriously, why do girls need guys? We are fine on our own and we don't need some guy coming to _save us_.

"Ugh. What happened? Did you get too serious?"

"What do you mean by _too_ _serious_?"

"Were you moving to fast?"

"How would I?"

"Did you mention marriage?"

"Um, maybe. But only like once or twice. And I said I picked out our wedding song, _if_ – did you hear that _if_ – we were to get married. Why would that matter?" Girls like Ino are so naive. They can't see what's right in front of them.

"By mentioning the future, guys get scared and back out. They think about the present and don't care. That's why guys are so annoying."

"Are you gay?" I stared, my mouth agape, at my best friend. Me? A lesbo. Ugh, no.

"_What_?"

"Well, you hate guys and stuff, so–"

"I don't hate guys. I just think they're annoying and undeserving of such creatures such as us females."

"So, what if there was this amazingly awesome guy, like, he was sweet and kind and caring and was incredibly good-looking and had a perfect smile and perfect hair and liked all the things you liked and bought you flowers and complimented you and was just so incredibly perfect it was unbelievable, oh, and he so had the hots for you and was in love with you and he asked you out."

"There's no such guy."

"That's not true! There's a Mr. Perfect out there!" Wow, I hang out with this _blonde bimbo_ why…?

"There's no such thing as _Mr. Perfect_. Just a Mr. Right."

"_Mr. Right_?"

"Yeah, he isn't perfect, but that's okay, because no one really wants perfect. Perfect is boring. Mr. Right would be something unexpected, but incredibly you. He would be what's true for you. He'd be what you need."

"See! Ha! Right there!"

"What?"

"I've always said that you're a _closet romantic_, and right there! That was my proof! You just went all sappy!"

"I so did not! I was just voicing my opinions over yours."

"Ugh, you're so hard to make someone agree with you it's crazy." I just rolled my eyes at her comment and took another swig of my beer. I never really got why we did go out 'clubbing' as she called it. Ino is always all, 'we're two 23 year old girls who need to live life and experience all of its _perks_.' What the hell are the _perks_ of this bar when everyone gets drunk and nasty guys hit on you?

"Whatever you say Ino…"

"Oh. My. God."

"What?"

"Look at that hunk over there!" She pointed her perfectly tanned finger over to a man standing in the corner near a brick wall with a blonde. The guy Ino was pointing to had black hair and mysterious, onyx eyes. He had a scowl on his face and gave off an aura that definitely should make people leave him alone. Yeah, that didn't work with all the girls surrounding him.

Oh, he just smirked. Probably something the blonde next to him said. He doesn't look like the laughing kind of guy.

"He's okay." I said while making a half/half motion with my hand. But seriously, who am I kidding. He is pretty good-looking. There are only two people in the whole world that I have ever considered gorgeous beyond belief and that would have to be Johnny Depp and that guy from American Idol, Michael Johns. This guy is no Captain Jack Sparrow, I'll tell ya.

"_Okay? Okay?_ No, Dane Cook is okay. That is a _masterpiece_."

"Guys aren't some piece of art, Ino. They're human beings."

"Weren't you _just_ calling them annoying?"

"How would you like being called an _artwork_?"

"I'd love it! And that's only because I am one! I actually try looking wonderful. As apposed to you who just goes around being all…_you_."

"What I wear is casual and necessary." I looked down at my attire to see dark blue jeans, a black satin-like blouse and my black flats. Usually, I'd be wielding heels, but not tonight since I just spent like, my whole week in those stupid shoes.

"It's just so…_plain_. Why don't you wear something extravagant? Something _extraordinary_."

"Oh, I'll be wearing _extraordinary_ tomorrow. And speaking of that wondrous wedding tomorrow, can I borrow another one of your dresses?"

"God, you really need to go and buy some good clothes. Half your job involves going to weddings and you don't own any good party clothes. You're officially the worst 23-year-old woman I've ever met."

"And you're the craziest."

"I love you too." I rolled my eyes and got up from the couch.

"I'm getting a refill. You need one?" She just shook her head so I grabbed her martini glass and headed toward the bar – a place I knew too well.

I headed through a few mobs of people and finally got up to the bartender.

"Hey. One beer and an apple martini please." The guy nodded and began his work.

"Why don't I just pick that up for you _darling_?" Darling? _Darling?_ Yeah, I hate clubs/bars.

I turned to see a guy who looked in his twenties and a defiant five o'clock shadow. Ew, and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"Um, no." He just pouted and I was pretty sure he was about to walk away.

"You sure _baby_?"

"Um, yeah, _sugar_."

"_Sugar?_ Hey, I kinda like that _sweetums_."

"Yeah, really, you need to go." He did that weird pout thing again – that only looks good on girls, seriously – and then walked away.

"What is with guys thinking that they can just go up to girls and make moves on them? Don't they realize how uninterested we are?" I asked the bar tender in front of me, since I was kind of familiar with him, but more to myself.

"I know what you mean." Came a deep voice from next to me. I turned to see Ino's hunk from before. Yeah; the tall, dark, and handsome one.

"_Thank_ you! Finally there are freakin' _sane_ people in this universe." He just smirked that _oh-so-sexy_ smirk that he did before when his friend said something funny.

"Aa."

"But I'm sure there are girls for you, you know, with the whole hitting on thing. 'Cause it would be kinda awkward if guys it on you, and you know," I stopped myself from talking because, _oh my god_, I'm rambling. Yeah, so it's not a monumentally important thing to you, but it is rather crucial to me. I _never_ ramble. As in, not _one_ incoherent, odd thing exits my mouth without me noticing it.

I only rambled once when – well, let's not mention _the ex _here. Because – as Ino always says – never bring him up unless it's necessary.  
But anyways, I never ramble unless I'm remotely – in some weird, alternate universe or something – interested in a male. Which is bad. Yeah, as you've just read, I don't magically fall for men like that – especially ones that I've just met in a bar while ordering a beer and an apple martini as a guy hits on me. That just _doesn't_ happen.

"Sorry, wow, I hate rambling." I informed once I noticed the weird look on no-name's face.

"So I've noticed."

"I'm leaving now." He just smirked as I turned away.

"Well, it was nice _rambling_ with you." My head crooked back as I looked at him, giving him an annoyed stare. He just smirked wider as I instantly turned back and practically stormed back to my nice neon couch with my best friend.

"Whoa, what's your problem?" Ino questioned as I practically smashed down onto the couch.

"Nothing." I answered gruffly. Why is this stupid guy that I just met getting me all shook up and bothered? It's not like I care about him or anything.

"Well where are the drinks?" I looked down at my empty hands to see that there – _no flippin' way_ – empty.

"Shit, I forgot them. Hold on, I'll go up there and–"

"A beer and an apple martini for the ladies." A waitress said while putting said drinks down on the glass table in front of us. I gave an inquisitive look to the brown-haired woman.

"I-I, I didn't order these." I explained.

"There from that man, Uchiha, over there." She pointed to the same stud muffin I was just talking to over at the bar. Ino's mouth flung open as she gasped.

"Ah, thank you." I said to the waitress as she left. I then turned to this alleged 'Uchiha' and saw that he was smirking again…_at me_.

"Oh. My. God. Look who got the attention of the hunk!" She cheered as I hung my head down because, _oh my god_, I was blushing. I don't blush, okay! Nope. Never. _Ever_. This doesn't happen. At all.

"Shut up. I was just talking to him at the bar and stuff."

"You talked to him?"

"Yeah, whatever. It doesn't matter, you know,_ at all_."

"Ugh, you're so impossible." I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my beer while stealing a quick glance at 'Uchiha'.

He wasn't looking at me – _thank god_ – but for some totally weird, odd, unfathomable reason, I wanted him to be.

* * *

**So wow, yeah, another story! Chica Chica yeah!**

**I kinda like the idea of it. It's like 27 Dresses/Hitch all mixed in one! And I thought it was a cool title and stuff, plus I'm writing 'My Very Own Fairytale' which is like, the total opposite of this. **

**I'm going to do an article in the beginning for each chapter and stuff, since well, yeah. And we'll being seeing more of Sasuke…next chapter…Team Hebi…hint-hint. **

**If you feel the need to review this story and say how much you loved/hated it or just tell me about your life, or something like that, then just go and click that little purple button (it's purple, not light-blue-ish-gray!) and review please!**


	2. Stupid Fate

_**Konoha News Journal**_

_Section 6__:  
_**Love & Life**

_Column 1__:_

_**The Love Doctor  
**__Sakura Haruno_

Fate

There are many components involved in finding love, being in love, or falling in love. Some are magical, some are crazy, but most are the ones that you add yourself. These self-added sparks to you being in love can be your ability to sense love, your shyness, or even you going out into the world one day, telling yourself that this very day will be the one time that you fall in love. By doing these, you create the perfect mix of love that will keep you and your partner happy for the rest of your days.

Although the things you put in for love are crucial, something else is even more important that without it, love wouldn't be possible. This amazingly cliché and trite thing is fate. Yes, fate – destiny, luck, whatever you want to call it – is that one thing in life that is unknown to you and everyone else. It's your life and actions being planned out for you in advance.

Fate can come in at anytime and anywhere. It can be running into the person at an unexpected place, finding a person's phone number, getting into a totally awkward (yet totally awesome) place with your loved one, or even meeting that special person.

In my opinion, I don't think that fate controls everything. I believe that when you want something to happen to you, you can't just sit back and relax – waiting for your happily-ever-after and your prince to come and rescue you (I'm not denying that it'll happen) – because even though destiny will be there, you need to help at least some part of the way. You need to contribute and fight for what you love.

When one is completely devoted to something and do anything to get that thing (person), then they will be rewarded and get the ending that they've always wanted.

That fate has always promised.

* * *

**The Deceptive Cynic **

**Chapter Two:  
_Stupid Fate_**

"Sasuke?"

A knowing look.

"Isn't that what I just said forehead?"

An annoyed look.

"I know that. It's just, how did you find out?"

A rolling of the eyes and a pointed finger toward an electronic device.

"Google, duh!"

An exasperated sigh.

"First you Google how to French kiss and now you Google random people that we meet at bars."

A disapproving look.

"Okay, first of all, I Wikipedia French kissing – not Google. And secondly, it wasn't just some random person. It was Uchiha! As in Uchiha Sasuke! As in the guy who was ever-so-kind and bought you a drink the other night. This is major news!"

A rolling of the eyes.

"Well, what did it say?"

"Um, well, his Wikipedia page said–"

A gasp.

"He has a Wikipedia page?"

An annoyed huff.

"Yes! But that's not important! Now anyways, he's the son of Fugaku Uchiha – that billionaire that owns the whole line of hotels and restaurants and stuff – and the brother of Itachi Uchiha – a model."

A look of shock.

"Seriously?"

A shaking of the head.

"I've got to hand it to you Sakura – you always have the best taste in men."

Another rolling of the eyes.

"I don't even like him – let alone know him!"

A sad and desperate sigh while holding up a familiar reading material.

"We'll just let _fate_ decide then, now won't we?"

* * *

Honestly, I never really got weddings. I mean, yeah, the marriage thing is cool and all, but why have a huge party. Okay, I'm sure that you're excited that you're completing the circle of love with the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with, but do you need to be so obnoxious with it? What about us single people who sit and watch as everyone dances to the bride and grooms first song? What about suicidal people who are afraid of being single? What about gay people? Because, really, how awkward would it be to go and dance with your boyfriend/girlfriend in front of all you family and friends when you're self-conscious about it?

But not only that stuff bugs me about weddings. There are others. Like the price of it. And how you have to bring money and gifts. And how you have to dress up. And how you have to listen to terrible music while watching incredibly drunk people try to dance to it. Oh, and how I don't even freaking know anyone because, hello, I'm just writing an article on them. Yeah, I've talked to them before, but it's not like I personally know them.

And yes, that is my thesis and feelings and opinions about the joyous after party to celebrate the happiness of marriage.

Excuse me while I gag myself.

But wait! The suicidal attempt his foiled (once again)! Why? Well there just so happens to be an amazingly good-looking man walking toward me. As you know, I'd usually ignore it. Ah, but there is a twist. It's the guy from the bar! You know, the Uchiha one that was all cocky but handsome and kind of sweet in some weird way.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this." Came his raspy, but all together yummy (don't even ask) voice as he sat in the chair next to mine at a table full of people that I don't know.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying not to sound interested but probably failing terribly. I mean, really, what are the chances that he'd be here? Let alone even remember who I am and come up to me? Although, the pink hair is kind of hard to forget, right?

"Hi to you too." I just rolled my eyes at his _all-too-obnoxious_ comment and snorted, still trying to sound not interested. It didn't really work since my snort came out as some weird cough slash sneeze sort of thing that sounded like I was gagging – or choking on my drink.

"Again I ask, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well Suigetsu and I went to college together and Karin is his annoying girlfriend slash wife that I'm here to view as they get married. And how do you know the lovely couple?"

"I'm a journalist and I work in the newspaper with like, the whole love department. Part of my job is going to weddings and writing about their amazing story and recording it, then having it printed in the paper with my name proudly in front of it." I answered with sarcasm dripping on every word I spoke.

"I see that you're a fan of mockery, now aren't you?"

"It's not my fault that sarcasm is a person's only defense to stupid people. Really now."

"I do believe that you just called my friend stupid – I mean, I can get his wife and everything," a distinct yelling of 'hey' was heard from behind, probably being the red-headed beauty herself, "but I don't think I'm stupid."

"Oh, so you must not do that often then."

"What?"

"Thinking." A smirk appeared on his face as I felt my stomach start to do weird things as my heart started to beat really fast. Oh no! This is so coming back from The Ex! It only happened with him, and now it's happening with this _Sasuke_ kid. Ugh!

"Really, this is such a new development. A girl not ogling over my handsomeness? What a crazy day this has become."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not all that, if you didn't realize. There is such a thing as a girl who cares about what's on the inside as opposed to looks. It's such a biased, prejudice, disgusting habit that all men think that all women posses when only selfish ones do."

"So you want to see my inside?"

"Pervert." I said while hitting him on the arm.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked out of no where as my head snapped up to meet his eyes. Where did _that_ come from? Really, do people just meet others at bars, and then when they see each other again, they randomly ask them to dance? And, seriously, why do I want to say yes? I hate when guys make moves on me – so why is this Sasuke-dude getting away with it?

"Um, no." He gave a surprised look, which I kind of expected since I probably hurt his macho-ness or something like that. Tch, stupid male complexes and their stupid heads full of air. Although, those heads are kind of good-looking. Especially when they're connected to Sasuke Uchiha's body.

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all, I hate dancing. Secondly, that's such a cliché move – you know, asking a girl to dance. Thirdly, music at weddings makes me want to stab my eyes with a kunai a million times. And fourthly, because I don't even know you."

"Sasuke Uchiha." He offered, holding out his hand, expecting me to shake it. Now I was the one to give a surprised look as he smirked that sexy little smirk of his.

"Well yeah, I knew that," I answered, pushing away his hand in the process. His eyebrows scrunched together.

"You did?"

"Oh, well, you see, my best friend Ino – the one at the bar with me the other night – Google-d you and told me your name and all about your lovely family." He rolled his eyes.

"Well that's just great."

"Hey, don't be complaining here! I've always wanted my own Wikipedia page! Ever since I was like, 14, I'd try to make an article about myself but it would never work! You should feel extremely lucky." Sasuke chuckled throatily (the most amazing sound my young ears have ever heard).

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that." I just smiled, trying to shut that little voice in the back of my head up. You know, the one that keeps saying 'Take me now Sasuke-sama!' in this totally obnoxious way that makes me want to gag. Don't you just hate the back of your head sometimes? I mean, really, all the bad stuff is there.

"Yeah, whatever."

"So, I never got to hear your name."

"No, you didn't."

"Oh, Sakura!" A familiar red-head called while running over to me and pulling me into a hug. Yeah, okay, so I know that I have best friends and stuff, but what is it with girls just randomly hugging people they just met, what, three weeks ago? I guess she may be just a tad drunk, but really.

"Hey Karin." I greeted dryly while hugging back.

"Sakura…" Sasuke spoke, as if trying it on his lips for the first time. I shot him an annoyed look after hugging the bride.

"Oh, how terribly rude of me. Sakura, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke-kun, this is Sakura Haruno, the journalist at _Konoha's News Journal_. She's covering our wedding." Sasuke smirked while shaking his head, as if showing his acknowledgement to my being there.

"Aa." Sasuke answered.

"Hi." I greeted back, annoyed.

"Well, anyways, Sakura, how is the story going? Do you like the wedding? Do you think people are pleased? Do you think the article will be good? Do you think people will gush about me and Suigetsu's romance when they open the paper on Sunday morning and be totally jealous about my love life?"

"Um, yeah. The story is good, as well as the wedding and I know for a fact that Sasuke is having a wonderful time," said boy shot me a glare as I just smiled, continuing to answer her tedious questions, "and the article will be great and people will love it – especially Sasuke. That's his favorite column, if you didn't know."

"Really, that's his favorite? I don't get why your column isn't his favorite. I mean, your's is so inspirational and I really think it helped me lead my way into Suigetsu's loving arms!" Oh great, here comes all that love crap that I already get enough of at work.

"You have a column?" Sasuke questioned from behind us.

"Duh! Hers is the most popular among the ladies. She's The Love Doctor." I really, really hate that name. Like, I totally never picked it. Kakashi did, I swear. I mean, how unoriginal can you be to come up with the name _The Love Doctor_?

"The Love Doctor?" Sasuke asked with an amused tone in his voice and eyes. See? _See? _Someone gets how ridiculous the name is.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"So, you want to share a cab?" Sasuke offered once we were outside. I shivered from the chill of the cool, winter air. _Winter_. Which reminds me, Christmas is coming up and I really have to order that necklace for my mom–

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked while coming closer to me. Ah, there I go again, spacing out randomly. I've got to stop doing that.

"Oh, well, no. You live uptown. I'm the downtown kind of gal." I answered proudly as he just smirked smugly.

"Are you a stalker?"

"No! Remember, my friend Ino, and how she Google-d you and stuff. Your address was on there and stuff."

"That would explain the stalkers and all my missing underwear." I laughed at the comment, since that is such a fangirl-ish thing to do. What is with girls thinking that they could have a chance with a guy so much better than them? Although I'm totally not saying that Sasuke is better than me. At all. Maybe.

"At of all the stuff they could take in a mansion, they steal your undergarments?" I questioned as Sasuke chuckled.

"It would appear so."

"Well, anyways, it was great seeing you and all, but I do really have to get going. I have to write that article, and then get some sleep. But truly, it was nice, well, running into you again."

"And there goes that wonderful sense of sarcasm yet again." Sasuke joked as I rolled my eyes.

"And there goes your ego."

"Aa."

"Okay, hopefully I'll never see you again. Or the lovely couple. But please, wish them the best of luck for me and tell them I wish them much happiness. Oh, and I hope that their children receive Suigetsu's hair. The red just wouldn't work on an infant."

"Are you saying that I won't see you again?" What is it with guys and them picking the most trivial thing in what a girl says? Can't they pay attention for at least two good seconds?

"Like I said, I hope not. But you've been very interesting to meet. And I hope you have a fantastic life." I waved before getting into the taxi that I just waved for a few seconds ago.

"Aa." Sasuke…_answered_ while closing the yellow door and waving.

* * *

Destined Love

_By Sakura Haruno_

Karin and Suigetsu Hozuki have just wedded under the starry sky just the other night in a beautiful dining hall. The only thing more insanely perfect then their wedding was their love.

Yes, love, like everything good in the world, is always a breathtaking sight. Their love is quite different from all – just like everyone's tale is.

Karin and Suigetsu met when they were mere infants and grew up together. They had both secretly crushed, but never said anything. That is until their high school graduation when Suigetsu himself got up in front of everyone and proclaimed his love to his beautiful red-head. Karin obviously responded those three lovely words back as they both embraced in front of their class who were aw-ing – all of them knowing that they would evidently end up together.

Something even greater then the first declaration of love was Suigetsu's crazy proposal. He took her at midnight to the park where they first met when they were young and sat down on a familiar set of swings. Karin thought that he was going to break up with her, but he surprised her by exclaiming his love with words that made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. They were the kind of words that you couldn't wait to go home after it and tell all your friend's about. Although, it wasn't absolutely perfect – because really, what is – when Suigetsu put the ring on the wrong finger and got all confused. But Karin said it was incredibly adorable.

So it would seem that their love was picked by the gods. A love so exact that it was hard to believe that it could be real. A love that was obviously picked out before they were even born. A love that was fated. A love that was destined. A love that was beautiful.

A love that will last forever.

* * *

I looked over at my clock to see that it was going on three A.M. I've really got to stop staying up late like this on weekends. It only makes me exhausted the next week.

I pressed the buttons on my fax machine sitting on my desk in the living room of my small apartment and sent the document I just finished on the destined love. Seriously, it just makes me sick.

But in this totally weird way, I was kind of glad that I went to that wedding. I was kind of glad that I saw Sasuke again. I was kind of glad that he wasn't that much of a jerk as I expected. I was kind of glad that I told him off.

I was even kind of glad that fate came in and helped me with that.

Oh. My. God.

I did _not_ just say that fate helped me, did I? I mean, I don't believe in fate. That's for saps and people who have nothing better to do with their lives then read about other people's lives.

No, fate didn't help me. It was pure coincidence.

Right?

* * *

**And for once, I have nothing to write...**


	3. Surprise Surprise

_**Konoha News Journal**_

_Section 6_:  
**Life & Love**

_Column 1_:

_**The Love Doctor  
**__Sakura Haruno_

Surprises

A surprise can be many things, but the really great ones are ones kept in secret for quite a while. They get built up in the planner of such a surprise, and when all is relinquished, it is a great experience for both parties.

This shock can be many things. It could be a party, a planned trip, or that the person you've been after actually feels the same way. When this is found out, you get a bubbling feeling inside of you, and you never want it to go away for it brings you such joy.

Surprises are key in any relationship, for one without them would be a predictable courtship, and would be quiet boring, ending with heartbreak for the lack of action going on. But with surprises, there are bound to be lots of kisses, and lots of love and happiness.

It's a sure way to spice up any dull romance, and any partner is always left in awe after a surprise. It could be something they didn't know about you, or something mentioned above.

Most surprises are wonderful, but some can be bad. You could find something out about your significant other that you don't like, and it could either break your heart, or turn you off from such a habit or past experience.

When this happens, you must deal with the situation properly, and always with a smile. Tears will create trouble, and worry the other. If it comes to the point that you must break up, explain the reasons why, and don't leave it at the usual, "It's not you—it's me." This is much worse.

But otherwise, surprises won't always be happy and joyous, but the ones that are will be the things that you remember forever—the things you'll never forget.

* * *

**The Deceptive Cynic**

**Chapter Three:  
**_**Surprise, Surprise**_

* * *

"Sakura, I've got another wedding for you." I sighed, but nodded, following Kakashi's commands and walking into his office. I smiled at the couple, but stopped in utter horror when I saw who was sitting there.

(and no, you losers, it wasn't Sasuke.

his Wikipedia page would have said if he was engaged, _duh_)

I stood in shock at the pair in front of me, and the onyx-eyed man smiled while his wife giggled from the sight of the grin. I rolled my eyes after the surprise and took them into my cubicle (I'm super amazing, but don't have my own office—_la-me_).

Once they were sitting down, I started to proclaim the obvious questions. "Names?"

"Itachi Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga."

I looked up again, my eyes still in shock.

Itachi Uchiha?

The model, and brother of Sasuke?

Hinata Hyuuga?

The shy little girl from my high school, and the cousin of Neji, my best friend's husband?

What the _hell_?

"Date of marriage?"

"February 14th."

Valentine's day?

Three months from now?

Well they move _fast_.

(I'm still finding it cute.

Ish.

Whatever.

I would aw if I didn't hate this job so much)

"Your story?"

And this was the most sickening part, even though Hinata got hearts in her eyes and Itachi smirked smugly, looking up as if to reminisce on the day of their courtship.

Fuck me sideways.

_Really_.

Itachi cleared his throat while Hinata looked up, awestruck. "I was making a guest appearance on America's Next Model, and Hinata—though not one of the contestants—was working in make-up, and I found her much too cute to _not_ ask out, so she agreed after some convincing—but really, who could deny _me_?"

These Uchiha are much too alike for their own good.

"A-And after a few months, our compatibility was far too great to ignore, so he proposed to me one night while he was doing a modeling shoot, showing off the latest fashion with alligator skin, and he stopped in front of everyone and showed the ring."

Really, I should find this cute.

Or in some way romantic.

But alligator skin?

_Modeling_?

I wouldn't even take a second glance at a model (in the romantic sense, anyways—the physical attraction is a _tad_ hard to ignore), for I would just presume he was gay.

And Itachi's way too pretty to actually be settling down.

With a _girl_.

Really.

And what was that in the tabloids the other day with him and his _best friend_ Deidara? That has to mean _something_.

"Why you came here?"

Itachi smirked again, pulling his leg up upon his other one. "Well, you see, my brother happens to talk about you quite a lot..."

Someone. Shoot. Me.

* * *

"Bad day?"

I turned my head and rolled my eyes, grabbing the mocha cappuccino in front of me and taking a long swig, trying to make myself believe that he really isn't here in front of me.

"What do you want?"

He smirked. "You sound awfully glad to see me."

"I do? Because, really, I'm not."

"Are you always this blunt? And sarcastic?"

I shrugged. "It would appear so."

"Your honesty hurts me."

"Join the club."

"Well—"

I sighed. "Just tell me what you want. I do have to get going."

"Where are you going?"

I gave him an irritated look. "What makes you think that's your business?"

"It isn't."

"Right."

I started walking out of the small café I entered so I could get myself an energizer before crashing at Ino's so she can spill to me about her latest break-up with what's-his-face. It's too hard to remember them now-a-days.

But he stopped me by grabbing my arm, making my coffee spill a little bit. "Shit," I cursed when it went on my arm. Although there was no material clad on the skin, it still burnt more, causing me to hiss in pain.

He quickly put a napkin on it, muttering a quiet apology. "Look, I didn't come here to annoy you."

"Wait, you found me? As in it wasn't a coincidence that you were here the same time I was getting caffeine?" He shook his head and I groaned in annoyance. "Seriously, Stalker, what's up with you? Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see you again?"

He smirked. "I just heard that when you cover a wedding, you get all aspects of it. So I thought I'd save you the trouble of hunting me down." He looked smug now, as if he had done this wonderful deed and has pleased me greatly.

Yeah. _No_.

"I have a few more weeks until I have to get into detail on your creepy brother and his all-too-giddy girlfriend."

He raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you and Hinata friends in high school?"

"Kinda. Like, school friends. Ish. Whatever though. Your brother is still really creepy, and questionably homosexual."

He snorted. "I know for a fact that he isn't."

I snorted right back. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that buddy." When he just sighed, I looked up at him and furrowed my brow. "Right, is there any other reason you're holding me up?"

"Not really, but I do have a proposition for you?"

I groaned in aggravation, wanting to get out of their as soon as possible. "And it would be…?"

"My brother and Hinata are having an engagement party tomorrow, and I want you to come as my date."

I choked on my own spit. "Um, no. First off, that's just not how you ask a girl out. I mean, _really_. And secondly, I have to go there to report. I have no time to mingle with other Uchiha's as your self-proclaimed _date_."

"You don't have to get information. And how the hell am I supposed to ask a girl out? Shouldn't you just automatically agree?"

I sighed. There was just no stopping this guy. "Why yes, I do, for I have this thing for a _job_. I don't have a rich father who gives me money _all the freaking time_. And if you didn't already realize, I'm not like most girls, so this simplistic way of asking me out is truly hurting your pride, and my ego."

"You don't know what you're talking about, and I know you're not like most girls. That's why you have to come with me."

I smiled bitterly. "Good luck with that loverboy." I took another long swig of my going-cold beverage and flipped my hair, making sure it wasn't sticking to my red face—out of anger, of course. "Look, as much as this rendezvous has been fun, I really must get going. I've got a hot date with ice cream."

"So it really _has_ been a tough day?"

I rolled my eyes. "For my best friend it has. Now if you'll excuse me—"

"So I'll pick you up at eight?" I didn't answer, so he tried, "So that's a yes?" I walked out before I could retort, afraid of what my own answer would be.

* * *

**YO. It's late. Whatever.**

**This isn't annoyingly cliché, is it?  
****I'm really trying here people.  
****I couldn't find an idea, and then this came to me.****AND I'M HALF WAY DONE WITH MY CHAPTERS THAT MUST BE UP BY THURSDAY!  
****Yo, this is terribly exciting.  
****Now I'm going to stay up till four in the morning to finish most, and then leave to for tomorrow.  
****I'm truly amazing, right?**

**Oh, and the ItaHina, um, right, just don't even ask.  
****IT'LL WORK OUT.  
****Chyeah.**


End file.
